Signos
by Nande-chan
Summary: Más de 200 años han pasado y de aquellos guerreros sólo quedan mitos, leyendas y signos. Drabbles independientes de Lost Canvas, cualquier tipo de advertencia. 14: Entre clavo y canela (Minos-Albafica)
1. Té (Kardia-Dégel)

Esto trata sobre Kardia y Dégel. Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y para empezar, creí que sería más difícil y que Kardia iba a ser el sencillo de manejar y Dégel el complicado. Pero qué equivocada estaba.

* * *

**Té.**

Nunca le había importado la relación con Kardia. Era una misión, una tarea que debía cumplir por orden del patriarca. Era bajar al templo de Escorpio cada que era necesario, elevar su cosmos y enfriar el ambiente. No intercambiaban muchas palabras, Kardia estaba lo suficientemente ocupado en tratar de recuperarse como para pensar en algo ingenioso qué decir, a él simplemente no le interesaba decir nada.

Kardia era una parte mecánica de su rutina y toda su interacción era como si hubiera sido sacada de un manual. Pero ese día algo había sido diferente, no podía explicar el qué exactamente. Tal vez habían sido las gotas de sudor perdiéndose entre la cabellera de Kardia, tal vez habían sido los ojos vidriosos o las palabras ininteligibles que había mascullado. Incluso pudo haber sido el tacto de la mano de Kardia en su muñeca, cuando ansiando el frío que pudiera encontrar había estirado la mano y tratado de alcanzarlo.

Tal vez había sido todo o tal vez no había habido razón.

Ese día tampoco habían hablado y su comportamiento no fue distinto al de costumbre, pero Dégel no había desaparecido sin más, dejando a Kardia frío y semidormido como en cada ocasión, esta vez había una taza de té a lado de su cama.

Era la primera vez desde que se había convertido en santo que Dégel hacía té para alguien que no fuera él mismo.

No le dio demasiada importancia, había sido una nimiedad y estaba seguro que Kardia ni siquiera lo notaría.

La siguiente vez que fue a controlar la temperatura de Kardia, creyó escuchar algo parecido a un _gracias_, pero lo ignoró.

Ese día también preparó té.


	2. Derretir (Kardia-Dégel)

Otro sobre Kardia y Dégel.

* * *

**Derretir.**

Fiebre, piel pegajosa y sudor frío seguidos de alteraciones en el cosmos que, invariablemente, provocaban que Dégel apareciera a su lado con ese halo frío a su alrededor para calmarlo.

Manos frescas contra él, la intensidad del cosmos helado rodeándolo y una mirada inexpresiva que trataba de ocultar una preocupación creciente.

Preocupación que nunca antes se había manifestado y que destruía el mito del hombre de hielo.

Cuando recuperó sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar jalar a Dégel contra él y juntar sus labios, sólo un roce que aguardaba por una reacción. Y sintió al hombre de hielo derretirse contra él.


	3. Caer (Kardia-Dégel)

Más Kardia/Dégel :P

* * *

**Caer.**

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

—A arreglar mis problemas solo, tal como dijiste.

—No —respondió Dégel deteniéndolo.

—Déjalo, no tendrás que volver a ocuparte de mí, podrás aprovechar tu valioso tiempo leyendo e investigando. Como siempre has querido —dijo Kardia evitando los ojos de Dégel.

—Kardia —dijo Dégel a manera de advertencia. No agregó más, pero clavó su mirada en él. No le sería tan fácil escapar.

—No, ya lo has dejado muy claro. Soy una molestia de la que debes ocuparte, de la que quieres deshacerte lo más rápido posible para volver a tus malditos libros y a tus malditos recuerdos de Bluegard.

—Sabes que no puedes alejarte de mí, aunque quieras. Del mismo modo que yo no puedo hacerlo de ti.

—Tú y tu maldita obediencia, ¿crees que me importa desobedecer al patriarca?

—Al patriarca y a Atena.

—¿Crees que me importa?

Kardia lo veía con furia y Dégel le sostuvo la mirada.

—Órdenes son órdenes.

—Y eso es todo para ti —dijo Kardia, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

—No es así. Lo sabes —dijo Dégel tan bajito que Kardia creyó que se lo había imaginado y sin embargo, se detuvo.

—No, no lo sé.

Dégel sabía que Kardia no escucharía, no era del tipo de personas que prestara atención a las palabras. Kardia no hablaba, actuaba. Y tampoco escuchaba ni veía más allá de lo superficial. Por eso, nunca entendería que cada minuto que pasaba con él era como estar al borde de una cornisa a punto de caer, con el vértigo invadiéndolo y el control abandonándolo, y si no se alejaba terminaría cayendo al vacío. Cayendo más y más, sin posibilidad de dar marcha atrás.

Pero, cuando lo observó marcharse, se dio cuenta de que si lo dejaba ir sin decir o hacer algo más, Kardia no volvería. Su orgullo siempre sería mayor a su necesidad.

Se dio cuenta que hacía mucho ya había caído a ese vacío que tanto lo asustaba y ni siquiera se había percatado.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —repitió Dégel—. ¿Quién te parece que soy?

Pero Kardia ya había alcanzado la entrada del templo y no se detuvo.

—¿Quién te parece que soy? —volvió a decir Dégel.

—¡Nadie! —gritó Kardia.

Caer en el vacío lo hacía perder el control, todo se había desbordado y comenzó a actuar en lugar de pensar.

Al final, Kardia y él no eran tan distintos.

Lo había alcanzado y lo había acorralado contra la pared. Tenía a Kardia prisionero, con los brazos inmovilizados y su cuerpo bloqueándole la salida.

—¿Quién te parece que soy? —susurró demasiado cerca.

—Un imbécil —dijo Kardia y terminó con la distancia que había entre ellos.


	4. La vela (Kardia-Dégel)

Otro Kardia/Dégel.

* * *

**La vela.**

—Apaga esa vela.

—No.

—La apagas tú o iré por ella.

—¿Y qué?

—Y la apagaré yo mismo, no prometo que quede entera.

—¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de volver a dormir en tu propia casa? —dijo Dégel dejando el libro que leía a un lado—. Nos ahorraría muchos problemas, yo podría leer todo lo que debo y tú podrías dormir tranquilamente sin una molesta luz en tu cara.

—¿Has pensado que podría tener una crisis en medio de la noche y que para cuando llegues a controlar mi temperatura será demasiado tarde? —dijo Kardia, sin levantarse de la cama, solo mirando el techo—. ¿Cómo vivirías contigo mismo sabiendo que fuiste responsable de mi muerte?

—¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso! Me las ingeniaré. Sabré salir adelante sin tu… encantadora presencia.

Kardia volteó a verlo y Dégel, como siempre, lo ignoró.

—Eres un mentiroso.

—Claro que no.

Kardia se incorporó hasta llegar al oído de Dégel y susurró:

—¿Y si te digo que estoy caliente y necesito que hagas algo para arreglarlo?

—Te diría que te ocupes tú mismo.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Kardia y coló sus manos entre la túnica de Dégel. No se cansaba de sentir el calor de sus manos contra la frescura de la piel de Dégel.

—Seguro.

—Serás el culpable de todos mis males y no podrás vivir con ello —dijo Kardia con los labios pegados al cuello de Dégel.

Dégel se rindió, puso el libro en el buró y acercó una mano a sus lentes para quitárselos.

—No —susurró Kardia y detuvo su mano—. No te los quites.

Dégel solo suspiró derrotado. Era un fracaso negándole cosas a Kardia.

—Pero mañana regresarás a dormir a Escorpio y me dejarás leer en paz.

—Por supuesto.

Ambos sabían que era una mentira.

Y Dégel apagó la vela.


	5. Feuer (Kardia-Dégel)

El último Kardia/Dégel del archivo :P

* * *

**Feuer.**

Era fuego. Lo sentía en su piel cuando las gotas de sudor se amontonaban en su frente y se evaporaban tan rápido como aparecían. Lo sabía cada vez que la mano de Dégel se derretía con un simple contacto. Lo veía a su alrededor, cada vez que el aire se arremolinaba a su paso y formaba espejismos.

Era fuego, una hoguera pagana que arde cautelosa, que resiste al viento y a la lluvia, y que espera el momento para explotar e incendiar todo.

Era fuego, llamas descontroladas que arrasarían todo a su paso cuando llegara el momento.

Era fuego, incontrolable e impredecible. Inalcanzable e hiriente. Caprichoso y egoísta. Era una llama buscando lo que la haría arder hasta consumirse sin importar lo que destruyera a su paso. Nada importaba, solo el calor, la ceniza y el olor a quemado.

Era una llama que sólo podía ser dirigida por el viento del norte, ése que venía de un lugar perdido de Siberia.

Era fuego, uno que esperaba ser avivado por ese emisario de Bóreas.

Era fuego, uno que nunca se extinguiría, un fuego fantasmal y engañoso. Sería una ilusión, poco más que una imagen difusa a la distancia. Poco más que un fuego fatuo sobre el hielo.


	6. Luz (Defteros-Asmita)

Hoy toca Defteros/Asmita. Ligerito.

* * *

**Luz.**

Cuando entró al templo de Virgo había una tenue luz en el fondo, cerca de la puerta que conducía al jardín de los Salas Gemelos. Curioso, se dirigió hacia la luz, hacia la oxidada lámpara de aceite que Asmita tenía y nunca usaba.

Como lo había imaginado, Asmita estaba justo frente a la puerta, meditando.

—Tardaste en llegar. ¿Duró mucho el entrenamiento? —dijo Asmita.

Así que no meditaba, esperaba.

—Un poco, Aspros quería perfeccionar su Otra Dimensión.

—Contigo como conejillo de indias. —Asmita frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Lo preguntas o lo afirmas?

—Te conozco y lo conozco a él. —La voz de Asmita comenzaba a traslucir el enojo velado que lo embargaba cada vez que pensaba en la forma en que Aspros trataba a Defteros y en la actitud de Defteros resignada a su destino. A un destino equivocado, en opinión de Asmita.

Defteros no quería discutir lo mismo de siempre, hablar sobre su hermano con Asmita nunca terminaba bien. Miró alrededor del templo, buscando algo con lo que pudiera desviar la conversación, y volvió a reparar en la lámpara de aceite.

—¿Y esa lámpara? ¿Por qué te molestaste en usarla si tú no la necesitas? —preguntó Defteros.

—Yo no, pero tú sí.

—Pero…

—Siempre te pierdes en Virgo —se limitó a decir Asmita—. Ven, vamos al jardín, hoy hay luna llena y no tardará en aparecer —dijo y deshizo su posición de loto para abrir las puertas y entrar al jardín.


	7. Mundos (Defteros-Asmita)

Más Defteros/Asmita.

* * *

**Mundos.**

Una vez Defteros sintió curiosidad por la forma en la que Asmita veía el mundo. Privado de la vista, pero con una visión más aguda que la de cualquiera, Asmita veía más allá de colores y contornos, porque, según sus propias palabras, los ojos sólo se distraían en los detalles y perdían de vista lo más esencial. Según Asmita, uno no podía confiar en lo que sus sentidos veían.

Un poco inseguro, Defteros tomó la venda que usualmente se ponía en sus puños, y la amarró por detrás de su cabeza. Primero se sintió desorientado, pero el recuerdo de la distribución de las cosas hizo que pudiera moverse sin demasiados problemas. Después de un rato, notó cómo su olfato se agudizaba y el viento contra su rostro comenzaba a sentirse distinto.

El oído también se incrementó, porque pudo escuchar la respiración de Asmita cerca de él.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Asmita divertido. Defteros había podido escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

—Intento ver el mundo a tu manera —respondió Defteros mientras avanzaba hacia el lugar en el que creía se encontraba Asmita.

—¿Con una venda? —dijo Asmita y Defteros imaginó su rostro con una ceja levantada. Con ese gesto suyo de escepticismo.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea?

—Tal vez.

Defteros sintió la mano de Asmita sobre la suya, guiándolo. Sonrió, había estado a punto de alcanzarlo.

Defteros imaginaba el camino que seguían, sin mucho éxito. Así que decidió dejarse llevar y confiar en que Asmita no lo llevara a un lugar demasiado exótico… o público.

—Tranquilo, a donde iremos no habrá gente.

De pronto se detuvieron y Defteros sintió una columna a su espalda. El aroma tan característico de Asmita invadía el aire y su calor corporal se sentía demasiado cerca, y Defteros se empezó a poner nervioso.

—¿Qué haces?

—Mostrarte mi mundo —respondió Asmita, marcando cada palabra contra los labios de Defteros, y sin esperar más respuestas comenzó a besarlo. Lentamente, con firmeza y al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria.

Así fue que Defteros por fin lo entendió. No había forma de explicar la forma en la que Asmita entendía el mundo. No con palabras ni con imitaciones. Era algo más fundamental, algo que no tenía que ver con los cinco sentidos, ni siquiera con el séptimo. Era la manera en la que Asmita se movía, la manera en la que su cosmos lo envolvía cuando lo elevaba o la forma en la que cruzaba sus piernas cuando meditaba. Era Asmita tocándolo y hablándole.

Jamás podría comprender la forma en la que Asmita entendía el mundo, pero podría conocerla.

Y, mientras le respondía el beso a Asmita y se deshacía de su túnica, decidió que era mejor pensar en ello después. Por lo pronto, se dispondría a entender cómo se sentía estar con Asmita sin poder verlo.

Después de todo, la idea de la venda no había sido una pérdida de tiempo.


	8. Decidir (Defteros-Asmita)

Otro Defteros/Asmita

* * *

**Decidir.**

_Que gane el quiero la guerra del puedo.  
Joaquín Sabina._

—No puedo estar contigo —dijo Defteros quedamente.

—¿No puedes o no quieres?

Defteros guardó silencio y lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración controlada de Asmita.

—Escucha —comenzó Asmita—, si no quieres lo entenderé. Te dejaré tranquilo, no volveré a buscarte ni a molestarte. Y no te preocupes, nadie se va a enterar de… —Hizo una pausa, buscando palabras adecuadas para algo que no lo era—. Nadie se va a enterar de nada. Pero, si no puedes, por algo ajeno a ti…

Dejó en el aire el final de la oración, pero a Defteros lo recorrió un escalofrío. No quería imaginar a Asmita enojado.

—Entonces, ¿no puedes o no quieres? —repitió Asmita.

—Mereces a alguien que no tenga que mantener en secreto su existencia.

—Merezco solo lo mejor. Secreto o no.

—Y si Aspros se enterara…

—No veo cómo es que va a enterarse.

—Pero, Aspros y yo. Sería como traicionarlo.

—Aspros y tú. Siempre es sobre Aspros y tú.

—Es mi hermano.

—Parece más que eso.

Defteros se sonrojó y, por primera vez, agradeció que Asmita fuera ciego.

—Pero no es más que mi hermano, es solo que —dijo Defteros sin saber cómo continuar.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca le he ocultado nada.

—Nunca es tarde para empezar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un tiempo. Tampoco se movieron de sus lugares ni intentaron tocarse. Fue Asmita quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Tu lealtad y tu temor a Aspros es más grande que esto?

—Eres injusto.

—No debería sorprenderte, no hay justicia perfecta.

Asmita se levantó y Defteros vio cómo la túnica blanca de Asmita caía al suelo.

—¿Qué es más importante?

Defteros siguió sin responder.

—Tal vez esto te ayude a decidir —dijo Asmita y se acercó a él, llevando una de sus manos hacia su pecho. Podía percibir las defensas de Defteros desmoronarse entre más se acercaba, lo sintió estremecerse y escuchó su respiración errática.

Defteros se quedó quieto y pensó en alejar a Asmita, pero para cuando intento hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo respondía a eso que Asmita quería escuchar y no a la mentira que él quería mantener. Suspiró derrotado y cuando se acercó a besar a Asmita supo que su decisión ya había sido tomada, y que no era necesario decírsela a Asmita. Él ya lo sabía.


	9. Ene-veces (Defteros-Asmita)

Más Defteros/Asmita.

* * *

**Ene-veces.**

La primera vez que lo besó, ni siquiera sintió sus labios. Esa maldita máscara se interponía.

La segunda, se aseguró de que no la tuviera puesta, y apagó todas las quejas sobre la prohibición de quitársela con su boca y un jalón de su túnica.

La tercera, él no tenía puesta la armadura y la máscara hacía un buen rato había desaparecido.

La cuarta vez se dio cuenta de que la ropa de Defteros estaba muy desgastada y se rompía fácilmente. Se sintió ligeramente culpable por acabar con una de las tres camisetas que Defteros tenía.

La quinta vez, Defteros le regresó el gesto y rasgó su túnica favorita.

La sexta, muchas cosas había desaparecido y muchas otras habían ocupado el lugar vacío.

Después de la séptima ocasión dejó de contar.


	10. Erinias (Defteros-Asmita)

¿Qué creen? Pues sí, más Defteros/Asmita.

* * *

**Erinias.**

Llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Aspros frente a él, desafiándolo a cumplir con su deber. Retándolo. Amenazando.

Él se quedaba inmóvil, sin saber si atacarlo, discutir o unírsele.

Sin variar, era ese el momento en el que escuchaba su voz. Esa voz frágil que lo impulsaba a hacer lo correcto y evitar condenarse junto con su hermano.

Así que lo hacía. Atravesaba a Aspros y evitaba el inicio de una guerra dentro del Santuario.

Había hecho lo correcto, se había ganado la armadura de Géminis y había salvado al Santuario de la confusión y la división.

Había sido un héroe, pero no se sentía como tal.

Y entonces, las Erinias llegaban y lo torturaban. Entre los muros de Géminis y en el tacto de la armadura las escuchaba susurrar que había matado a su hermano, que había acabado con su propia sangre.

Y él volvía a aparecer, él y su voz inhumana. Su voz calmándolo y diciendo que era necesario. Pero nada funcionaba, las Erinias se reían de él y pronto adoptaban su voz etérea.

Ya no sabía si soñaba o vivía. Ya no podía estar más tiempo en el Santuario, con esas voces y fantasmas tras él.

Así que decidió partir a aquella isla. Esa de la que tantas veces habían hablado Asmita y él.

Y funcionó, a medias, pero funcionó. Las Erinias no lo torturaban más, pero la ausencia de Asmita lo hería, aunque tenerlo era casi igual de malo, porque las voces volvían en susurros.

Resignado, miró al volcán. Debería terminar con todo y arrojarse al cráter.

—¿Cómo puedes aguantar este calor? Si no fuera por ti, jamás volvería a poner un pie en esta endemoniada isla.

Esa voz, tan inesperada como siempre. Tan maldita y divina.

Tal vez esta vez pudiera acallar las voces, ya fuera con sus puños o con sus labios. No había diferencia.


	11. Silencio (Defteros-Asmita)

El último Defteros/Asmita por el momento.

* * *

**Silencio.**

El volcán estaba más caliente que de costumbre, podía sentir el magma moverse bajo sus pies y los vapores tóxicos lo rodeaban poniéndolo somnoliento. No se resistió demasiado, se alejó del cráter y buscó la caverna en la que vivía. Los gases del volcán habían entrado a la cueva, pero no se preocupó, lo único que le interesaba era la oscuridad y la humedad del lugar.

Apenas se recostó sobre la piedra, quedó semidormido. Sabía que no iba a lograr un sueño profundo, pero el descanso de solo cerrar sus ojos y quedarse quieto era suficiente por el momento.

Pronto, el calor sofocante a su alrededor se tornó en una calidez conocida. Era un calor suave que le recordaba la comodidad del regazo de Asmita y el roce de los pétalos de cerezo contra su rostro desnudo.

No supo si alucinaba por culpa del calor y el gas venenoso o era un intento de comunicación de Asmita, pero no le importó demasiado y se dejó llevar. La mano de Asmita acariciaba su frente sudorosa mientras contaba una vieja historia junto a su oído, con esa voz etérea que lo atrapaba en el ritmo y el sonido de las palabras perdiéndose su contenido.

Defteros se relajó visiblemente y bajó la guardia, estando junto a Asmita todo estaría bien y no había razón para estar alerta. Pero el tacto de Asmita desapareció bruscamente y la cadencia de su voz cambió, habló apresuradamente y lo único que Defteros pudo entender fue un atropellado _lo siento, me he adelantado_.

Defteros abrió los ojos, desorientado, sin recordar muy bien en dónde estaba y dudoso sobre lo que iba a ver frente a él, pero se topó con la pared de la cueva que conocía tan bien. El vapor a su alrededor había desaparecido, el volcán se había calmado y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Limpió su cara húmeda y aunque el líquido era salado, supo que no se trataba de sudor. Lo comprendió todo, Asmita ya no estaba.


	12. Dance with the Death (Manigoldo-Thanatos

Hoy toca un Manigoldo/Thanatos. Estos dos me gustan mucho, solo desearía que se me ocurrieran más cosas con ellos, pero bueee...

Sigo siendo fatal con los títulos.

* * *

**Dance with the Death.**

Había vivido coqueteando con la muerte. Dándole la mano y despreciándola después. Conociéndola, temiéndola y admirándola.

Había vivido queriendo ser parte de la muerte.

Y luego conoció a Sage. A ése que le enseñó que temer y admirar a la muerte era algo absurdo.

Así que comenzó a desafiarla y si siguió viviendo fue por pura necedad, por una enferma necesidad de venganza.

Cuando Sage lo designó niñero de Pegaso, supo que el momento había llegado. Por fin se enfrentaría a la muerte cara a cara. Por fin estaría frente a frente con Thanatos y se aseguraría de que éste jamás olvidara su nombre; estaba decidido a estampar un golpe en esa divina cara.

Y retomó ese baile que tenía con la muerte, esta vez con el dios que la esparcía. Manigoldo no lo miraba con respeto, se había colocado al mismo nivel que el dios, y el poder que Thanatos tenía le asqueaba. Pero se sentía satisfecho, el momento para el cual se había hecho fuerte había llegado. Haría que ese dios se obsesionara con él de la misma forma en la que él estaba obsesionado con la muerte.

No hubo un minuto en el que Manigoldo no pensara en Thanatos y en patear su trasero; nunca hubo cabida para otra fantasía. Se aseguraría de que tampoco hubiera otro pensamiento en Thanatos durante 200 años, el dios sólo pensaría en ese mortal que lo desafió y fue capaz de golpearlo más de una vez.

Y así sucedió, durante 200 años Thanatos pensó en el patriarca y, en especial, en el discípulo de éste. Estaba decidido a tomar venganza a la primera oportunidad, pero al final se tuvo que conformar con simples caballeros de bronce.

—¿Tan enojado estás que tu juicio se ha entorpecido tanto que hasta un santo del rango más bajo puede vencerte? —Escuchó la voz burlona que llevaba 200 años recordando—. Me decepcionas, Thanatos. —Ya ni siquiera le daba el tratamiento de dios—. Tal parece que mi recuerdo es muy distractor. —Terminó de decir antes de soltar una sonora carcajada—. Sería divertido enfrentarnos de nuevo en un tablero de ajedrez, ¿no crees?

Sí, sería divertido hacerlo de nuevo, Thanatos no tenía por qué negarlo. Y con ese pensamiento volvió al estado de semiinconsciencia en el que esperaría a que el señor Hades se recuperara de los daños de la Guerra Santa. Matarlo no sería tan sencillo y se negaba a morir a manos de santos de bronce.

Un santo dorado, por otro lado…


	13. La pelea (Kardia-Dégel)

Gracias por los comentarios :)

Hoy hay más Kardia/Dégel. Es que soy bien creativa con las parejas que uso xD

* * *

**La pelea.**

La primera vez que Kardia sintió el cosmos de Dégel elevándose, supo que él sería un buen candidato para usar el Katakeo. Era poderoso y sería un gran rival, sería la mejor presa que pudiera conseguir.

En ese momento, casi deseó que Dégel cometiera una traición para poder enfrentarse a él y servir a la diosa.

Pero el tiempo pasó y, aunque seguía diciéndole a Dégel que él sería el mejor rival, sabía que no podría hacerlo. Que ninguno podría.

Las cosas se habían complicado, las batallas verbales y los golpes violentos se habían transformado en gemidos y sudor.

Dégel lo hacía arder más que el Katakeo. Dégel sería capaz de inutilizar su técnica más poderosa, y no era necesario que lo atacara ni lo detuviera, bastaba con que lo tocara y lo derritiera.

Sin embargo, no se había equivocado, Dégel era el mejor rival pero sus batallas no tenían que ver con el cosmos ni con técnicas especiales. La pelea que él esperaba no sería con Dégel, pero sospechaba que sería por él.


	14. Entre clavo y canela (Minos-Albafica)

Para variarle, traigo un Minos/Albafica. Ellos me gustan mucho juntos, pero difícilmente tengo ideas que me agraden lo suficiente para escribir de ellos. Es que quiero que se ajusten al canon, porque los AU me desesperan, así que es complicado u.u

Pero se hace el intento de vez en cuando.

* * *

**Entre clavo y canela.**

La primera vez que viste a Albafica fue entre la multitud del mercado de Rodorio. Él era muy diferente a ti, era un santo dorado, respetado y querido por los habitantes del pueblo, y tú eras un simple comerciante de especias, al que todos acusaban de vender la mercancía al triple de su precio. No ibas a negar que tenían algo de razón.

Albafica se veía perturbado y al pasar junto a tu puesto, rozó el saco lleno de sal y esparció un poco por el camino. Ni siquiera te molestaste en reclamarle, estabas demasiado absorto en él, en la forma en la que se movía, evitando cualquier contacto con las personas. Fluía como si fuera un pez nadando contra la corriente.

Te reíste un poco de ti mismo, peces nadando contra la corriente era un pensamiento demasiado cursi.

Lo seguiste con la vista, mientras terminabas el tabaco de tu pipa y él se perdía entre la gente.

La siguiente vez que lo observaste, él caminó más despacio al llegar a tu puesto. Por supuesto no era por ti, debían de ser las especias y sus olores lo que llamaba la atención de alguien que se dedicaba a cultivar flores con aroma a veneno.

La tercera vez, notaste que se detuvo unos segundos frente al clavo y la canela. Sonreíste de lado, te había dado el tiempo suficiente para notar la pequeña imperfección en su mejilla izquierda que pasaba totalmente desapercibida en una cara tan bella como la de él.

Para la cuarta vez, habías preparado un saquito con clavo y canela y lo habías colocado en una esquina del puesto con la esperanza de que él lo notara. No te habías molestado en intentar entregárselo, sabías de sobra que te rechazaría solo para evitar cualquier contacto humano. Pero él notó el saquito y para cuando se perdió entre el gentío, el saco había desaparecido.

La última vez que lo viste, el ambiente también tenía un olor penetrante, como tu antiguo puesto en el mercado. Pero las cosas habían cambiado y el aroma venenoso los rodeaba a ambos. Viendo el lado bueno, por fin podías tocar la piel suave de Albafica, aunque fuera con tu puño, y decirle cuán hermoso te parecía, aunque él lo tomara como una burla.

Morir, en esta ocasión, entre el olor a rosas no estaba tan mal.


End file.
